Digimon: RE:Our Truth
by CharmingSauce
Summary: -Mostly Season 4-ish plot.-  A DigiWorld connected to other DigiWorlds and our world needs all the help it can get from being destroyed. Ch 1 Up.  All OCs for the most part.  Cannon characters may appear.


- **Digimon: Digital Monsters**

**ReOurTRUTH  
><strong>**ACT01  
><strong>**DATE  
>Published<strong>: Sunday, January 29, 2012 6:46 PM EST  
><strong>Modified:<strong> Sunday, January 29, 2012 9:56 PM EST**/DATE**

**DOCUMENT**

**001_Everyone's_Fates_Are_Intertwined**

"_Our hearts and minds are subconsciously connected._

_You can even say we are quite like computers in that aspect."_

"_Then what about fate?"_

"_What of it?"_

**T**HE PATH 1S 0PEN1NG, WHAT D0ES TH0U W1SH F0R US T0 D0?

-Gather them.

WH0?

-The Digidestined, of course. Gather them up as much of them as you can. The Darkness is approaching as we speak. You must guide them to their guardians. I am counting on you.

C0UNT1NG 0N US? WHAT D0 WE D0 1F WE SH0ULD FA1L?

-You will not fail. Receive the human children from the other world, as much of them as you can possibly can and quickly guide them to their guardians, however it is a dangerous task, but I know you can do it. You are a very important person in these circles of events, Trailmon. I wish no harm would come to you because of the very things you have done for us in the past. However, you need to believe in not us any longer, but in the human children from the other world. I wish you all the best. All of my blessings.

WA1T! - D0N'T LEAVE US! THE PE0PLE NEED Y0U T00!

-No, my role to protect you all is coming to an end. It is the human children from the other world who will give you hope for a bright future. My current role in all of this is to buy you Trailmon time to go to the other world and receive our saviors. For I no longer have the power to protect you all? It is the truth, and you must past this on to the others even if they are skeptic of our Outsiders for saviors.

WA1

-Good-bye. I am sorry for our weakness. Fare thee well.

**WHAT CAN 1 P0SS1BLY D0 T0 GET T0 WHERE Y0U W1SH F0R ME T0 BE?** —A lone Trailmon sighed after it had lost connection with the rulers of the Digital World. It had become official, the rulers of the Digital World could no longer protect them from the growing evil that has begun to engulf this world and will soon reach for other worlds. No longer can the rulers fight to protect these hungry evildoers. It all brings us down to that one solution everyone, including the rulers of the Digital World was reluctant of doing.

'**BR1NG THE HUMAN CH1DREN FR0M AN0THER W0RLD WH0 W1LL G1VE Y0U H0PE F0R A BR1GHT FUTURE.' HMPH. WHAT 1S S0 SPEC1AL AB0UT THEM? WE C0ULD JUST AS EAS1LY TAKE TH…-**The lone Trailmon started before biting what it is akin to its bottom lip.

**WH47 4R3 YOU DOING? S7OP D4WDLING! WH47 DID 7H3 QU33N W4N7?** —Shouted another Trailmon a little ways from it. It was painted dark purple with dirty-gold décor.

**0H …R1GHT…THERE'S 0NLY TW0 0F US LEFT…**-the lone Trailmon thought to itself as it looked over at its only companion, the dark purple colored Trailmon.

**W3LL? WH47 4R3 W3 W4I7ING FOR?**

**THE QUEEN SA1D WE NEED T0 F1ND A WAY T0 THE 0THER W0RLD! WE NEED T0 F1ND THE HUMAN CH1LDREN FR0M AN0THER W0RLD!**

**OK4Y! SO W3 N33D 7O FIND SOM3 POR74L 7HINGY?**

**YEAH!**

**SO COULD I7 B3 LIKE…SOM3 LIGH7 P4SS4G3?**

**1 SUPP0SE?**

**FOUND I7! L37'S GO!**

~ _**ON EARTH ~**_

"Call me crazy, but I really doubt you should be sleeping right about now," a dark-haired girl whispered under her breath at a boy she was sitting next to. She made sure the teacher still had his back turned to the class, however, before continuing with, "This is going to be on the test next week!"

The boy next to the dark-haired girl, Kevin, turned his head towards her with a tired face, his eyelids drooped over hazel irises as he made an annoyed expression. "No. I wanna sleep!" he groaned.

The dark-haired girl, Cassandra, sighed as she went back to writing her notes from the board onto the pieces of loose-leaf paper. She shook her head and smiled. "You're going to get another week's worth of lunch detention," she warned.

Kevin groaned as if saying 'Shut it'.

Cassandra giggled as she continued writing the notes from the board. She wrote every phrase down that the teacher said in addition to what was written on the board, just like any other good student should. She even paid attention when the teacher was going over the layout for the test. Perhaps this time, she could show her friend, Kevin that he needed to keep awake. She could not afford giving her, her notes to copy down at the very last minute and spoil her grades.

"Just lemme borrow 'em from you," Kevin said.

Cassandra smiled. "No."

"WHAT?" Kevin shouted aloud and the students surrounding him were looking at him. Some of them glared and others snickered. The teacher even turned towards them with a not-so-amused stare. He took the piece of chalk away from the board, before fully turning to the class.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Kevin," the teacher said. "Did you have a nice dream? Well, you can certainly join me during lunch break to go over what you missed. Again."

Kevin's face heated up as he sunk in his seat. He looked at the girl sitting next to him.

Cassandra smiled at him as if saying, "I told you so."

_Everything is beginning to fall into place. __

~_**On Earth After School Across Town~**_

"Hey…HEY! Why are you in such a hurry?" a red haired male said to a smaller kid who was running ahead of him. The redhead had just picked his younger brother from school.

"Cause, Gina's a jerk!" said the boy. "She won't let me get my game back unless I finished _Tales of the Abyss_!"

The redhead named Michael scratched the back of his head. "Well, it is her game," he said. "And I thought you often called the girl Rex?"

The smaller boy turned towards him with his ice-blue eyes. "Well! I'm angry! I was so pumped to play that game and she has to up and take it out of my hands!" he said, pouting and folded his arms in front of his chest.

Michael sighed. "You lost to a girl? Figures," he said walking past the auburn haired boy. "You'll never become a man at this rate!" He said with a grin towards his younger brother, Corey. "So, why don't we just rent the game?"

"The game that Dad ordered was a collectors' item! Of course I'd rather play that instead!" Corey said as he walked further away from his brother. Losing to a girl all the time? It's just the same as him! Corey thought to himself, as he tipped his baseball cap to cast a shadow onto his eyes. He really wanted his game back and most of all he really wanted his brother to sympathize with him. And like that would ever happen. His brother babies and teases him constantly and he was just getting really sick of it all.

"At least you will get a peek of it," Michael said as he shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets. "C'mon, I know a place that will cheer you up before you can finish saying the word 'pasta'!"

Corey gave him a skeptical look.

"We…we'll have to take the train first, of course, but don't worry, I'll call mom!" Michael continued with a grin on his face.

The younger boy shrugged. He will never get to tell his brother he was not at all interested at the moment that hw as more interested in getting home and playing the game he borrowed, instead. His brother just did not get it. He did not want to get another copy, nor did he want to go to the arcade. He wanted to take it like a mature person, play the game, get it done with and get his precious game back! The girl was a bully anyway.

He was friends with her, begrudgingly, just so he can get some peace. And from there on, the only friends he had were she and her cronies. No one liked him, because he went with Rex's side just so he could save his own skin.

Michael did not take Corey's problems, seriously. All he ever did was try to save his own skin. That was not how a boy his age should act. He was already in middle school and still acted that way! It did not help their relationship as brothers any. Plus, Michael would often tease him about his situation.

Corey sighed. "Alright, I guess," Corey said. "Let's take the train there."

Michael blinked. It was the first time he saw his little brother unhappy about where they were going to go to. However, he smiled and picked the phone up to call their mother.

_We must wait for our other only hopes to be situated where we want them. __

_**~Back to Kevin~**_

How long was he standing there looking towards the entrance to the school? He shook his head and turned around only to see a flash of blonde directly in his face.

Today was not the day he would meet with Kayla in the library. She had Photography Club and was working with computers just to edit the small photographs she took. She had a pretty good eye for things, especially capturing a cosplayer or two when it was close to an Anime Convention. He could never say he hung out with Kayla for a bit. He could never say that to Cassandra. Who knows what would happen…

He backed away a couple of steps just to see Kayla stumble a bit with a box in her hand.

"Oh hi," he said, sheepishly as he saw Kayla stop and adjust the box in her arms.

Kayla turned her pretty, blue eyes at him and smiled.

"Hi, Kev," the blonde said, her smiling widening. "I did not see you!"

"No, I didn't see you at all. It's my fault. Are you alright with that?" Kevin asked as he pointed at the box.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," Kayla said. "I'm just going to get some photographs scanned and edit them."

"Nice."

"Yep!" Kayla looked like she was about to say something else. Her face turned to that of a sympathetic one. "Cassandra?"

Kevin froze. "Y-yeah? What about her?"

"She looked like she was crying. Please do me a favor. She does not like me at all for some reason. Since you're her friend, please see what is wrong."

"Uh, sure, I'll check on her!" Kevin said.

"Great! Good luck!" Kayla gave the boy a shimmery smile before turning towards the nearest Computer lab.

Speaking of Cassandra, she was walking up to him.

**~Back to Cassandra~**

Cassandra looked at Kevin as Kayla walked past him into the Computer Lab. Before answering to Kevin's acknowledgement of her existence, she stopped at her locker and turned the dial to the numbers in her combination. She was trying to do her best to ignore Kevin. Especially, when he would most likely leave upon the sight of some blond named Kayla, a popular girl in the school. She rolled her eyes at that.

Every single day she was dumped for the blond girl that Kevin happens to think was cute. And no, she was _hardly_ jealous.

Wait, maybe she was jealous, _only a tiny bit_.

"Cassandra!" Kevin called after her as she put her books in her messenger bag. "I really mean it this time! I can't believe you would make me shout in the classroom! Cassandra!"

"Just go to your girlfriend already," Cassandra said as she shut her locker over. "Go complain to her about me the way you always do. Try to guilt her for her notes."

Yep, little and cute Kayla was in their class. Cassandra had always strived so hard to beat her on every test just to impress a certain boy. She wanted to make sure it was her that the boy paid attention to. Especially not when she thought there was far more to her than just a tomboyish girl who happened to like hanging around the soccer field with the guys. Also, she was very sick of the fact that none of the boys saw her as an actual individual or girl, just someone they could parasite off of just because she was pretty smart.

She bit down her lip as she started walking, knowing fully well that Kevin was following after her in an attempt to catch her sympathy. No, she would not do it. She would not give in this time. His lost for falling asleep every day and promising he would not do it again. She was tired of giving her notes to him when he would try and ask Kayla if he could study with her. The jerk she called her best friend, would use her notes to study with Kayla!

"Cassandra, please!" Kevin said to her.

"No, absolutely not until you learn to take your own notes! I won't hold your hand trying to pass Mr. Ueda's class!" Cassandra replied. "I resent the fact that you use the notes to study with Kayla. As if, you're quite a good student, and it's totally obvious you fall asleep in class. And that notebook is actually mine!"

"But your handwriting looks a little like mine!" Kevin argued. His eyes widened.

Cassandra turned to him, slapped him with the back of the hand and stormed off towards one of the exits for school. Luckily, today was not a day for any of the clubs to meet, but the sports teams. She made sure to lose herself in the crowd, leaving Kevin standing there by himself, holding his injured cheek.

**~Back to Kevin.~**

Before Cassandra could turn her back on him, Kevin noticed what looked to be tears in her eyes. Yeah, he was guilty for trying to impress Kayla. Kayla practically ignored him until this year in school. It was before midterms and he needed to at least get his grade over a 65. Well, he was not actually studying but was staring, practically drooling at Kayla's pretty face, baby blues, long lashes and beautiful blond hair. His priorities lied elsewhere, but he really needed to pass or he might be thrown out of the class.

He wanted to go after her and he really should, but he really thought an apology would not be enough to allow Cassandra to give him her notes. Maybe he should have just asked Cassandra if she could tutor him instead of Kayla. At least he would have bee able to concentrate without the level of noise and how easily distracted he could get. Plus, Cassandra was really good at dumbing things down for him and his friends. Kayla however, thought he was just too good for the class and made sure to give him the difficult problems. Of course, Cassandra's notes helped him out.

He bit down on his bottom lip. Damn. He could not help if he was attracted to Kayla and not his friend. He did not even see Cassandra as a girl, but as part of the guys. Yeah, she was pretty but she was too "masculine" a girl for him. Not to mention she was all wide-eyed, blushing and slaphappy whenever he and the guys talked about girls around her. Guys just do not like getting hit a lot by girls who really do not know how strong they can really be.

Just how long was he going to stand there looking at the entrance to the school? He shook his head. No, Cassandra went in _that_ direction. He turned to follow the path she left him.

Cassandra was most likely headed for the small shopping center in town, perhaps a store that sells electronics.

Yeah, he really should be apologizing to her even if he was going to get schoolbooks or whatever Cassandra has in her hands thrown at him.

_Light, Lightning and Wind have been separated from one another. __

_**~Back to Kayla. ~**_

Kayla sat down in a seat in front of the computer, easing the box in her hands down to the ground, safely as she possibly could. She put her hand on the mouse and waited for the screen to come up. Once it did, she logged on and entered into the scanning programs and immediately began scanning each of the photos she had taken. Most of the images were simple and easy to scan, but there was quite a few who took longer than the others just to scan.

While she was getting the last of the photos scanning, she entered onto the Internet access program and started surfing the net for various ideas on what to edit her images with. While she was doing that, she looked at each of the simple photos figuring out what to do with what she read. When she looked up she noticed where was a screen that popped up in front of the window she was using to browse the web with. It was an odd shape, looking very much like the Crest of Light from season one.

There was some static as if it was one of those live broadcast websites. Kayla was very tempted to click the exit button, but there was something about it that intrigued her to no end. Eventually the Crest of Light started moving as if the screen itself belongs to a cheap television program. There was a voice that came out softly but skipped a bit like a scratched CD's audio on a stereo.

"Young one, I beseech you to help our world and your very own. I will transport you to our world to start your mission. You are a candidate for the Spirit Beast of Wind," the voice said. It sounded like that of a woman's.

"What?" Kayla asked herself as she stared at the screen, not believing what she was seeing. Not believe that she was not aiming towards the exit button.

The screen changed and the Crest of Light formed into something that resembled a symbol for wind. It glowed bright lavender, light blue and a baby pink. Everything started to glow and the symbol looked like it was moving towards her. Her jaw dropped and she tried to not scream. Her hair was starting to move and her clothing looked like the wind was running through it. But the windows were all closed!

Suddenly, the wind made a change in direction as if it was sucking her in. Now, was the time to scream as the winds started getting stronger? What was odd that the things that should be moved by the wind were not moving at all?

"Young one, we are waiting," the feminine voice said again. And everything went white for Kayla as she disappeared into the screen of the computer.

The door behind her opened, a student's eyes were wide open.

"Kayla?"

_**~Back to Kevin~**_

"Yep, Cassandra should be here," Kevin, said looking around the electrical store. It was very reminiscent of that of Radio Shack, except it had more of a selection. He opened the door and went into the store. Immediately he recognized the girl who was playing at one of the sample video game booths.

"Cassandra!" Kevin called out to her.

But she ignored him and kept playing.

He walked over to her side and immediately the screen went weird. The Crest of Light that appeared to Kayla appeared to them.

"Yong ones, I beseech you to help our world and your very own. I will transport you to our world to start your mission. You are the candidates for the Spirit Beasts of Lighting and Light," the voice said. It was feminine.

Cassandra blinked. What happened to her video game? Is this part of it? Wait, yeah, it kinda did sound like the game… wait, no, was it a television show? She looked over at Kevin who looked at her back and before they knew it, a very bright light blinded them.

The bright light faded and instead there was the only the words "Game Over" on the screen. An employee was walking through the aisle trying to find the source of the bright light, only to figure it was just his imagination.

_We must wait for our other only hopes to be situated where we want them. __

_**~Back to Michael and Corey. ~**_

"A train to San Francisco, is that alright with you?" Michael asked looking over at his little brother.

"But that's where…" Corey started his eyes going wide.

"We'll be fine, it's the weekend after all," Michael said with a grin.

Corey looked down. He wanted to be at home. Not on some train to grandma's for a night just so he could get the game. Wait a minute, what store were they going to go to again?

Michael stopped in front of the train schedule hovering a finger over the place. His eyes lit up as he took Corey's hand and ran towards where the train was arriving. He made a sharp turn towards the tracks that the train would be on and ran the steps. Corey was at his heels and they turned to run onto the train.

"Yeah! We made it in time!" Michael said, cheerfully. The train started moving, but not in the direction he had in mind. Something was very wrong here. He looked around and there was only darkness seen in the windows. "What the…"

"**WELC0ME T0 THE D1G1W0RLD RA1LR0AD. 1 AM TRA1LM0N, AND 1T'LL TAKE S0ME T1ME T0 GET Y0UR DEST1NATI0N," **a voice said. **"1 TAKE 1T Y0U MUST BE THE SP1R1T BEASTS CAND1DATES F0R 1CE AND F1RE?"**

Michael's eyes widened. "Wh-What? DigiWorld?"

Corey looked more scared than Michael did as he saw three other people materialized in the same train car. There was a pretty blond girl who had a few photos strewn around her. She landed on her butt. Perhaps she was sitting? There was a brunette boy and a dark-haired girl standing, the girl looked like she was holding onto a game controller. The boy was very surprised. They were looking into an odd direction.

Michael turned and immediately went "WOAH" his eyes the size of saucers. "Where did you guys come from?"

"I don't know," the three chorused.

"**ALR1GHT, LAD1ES AND GENTLEMEN, WE W1LL BE ARR1V1NG 1N THE D1G1W0RLD. SCANN1NG WAS SUCCESSFUL!"** the voice said over the intercom.

"DigiWorld?" Kayla asked.

"Sounds familiar," Michael said.

"It is familiar! It was on when we were kids!" Kevin exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" Corey said.

"Neither do I," Cassandra said, picking up her messenger bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

**"Y0U W1LL BEL1EVE 1T N0W**," the voice said from the intercom. The group jumped and immediately the darkness faded and emerged to green grass, blue sky, rolling hills and abundant vegetation. It looked very much like they were taking a trip to the Napa Valley. Different creatures that looked otherworldly were grazing on the grass or running around on the fields. The train was slowing down and they were able to see the details on each of the creatures. They looked so familiar with their bright colors and recognizable structures. The group stared in awe at it all, trying to take it all in, not believing a cent of it.

"**WELC0ME TO THE D1G1W0RLD, ALS0 KN0WN AS THE D1G1TAL W0RLD**," the voice continued as Trailmon slowed to a halt, nearly making Cassandra and Kevin fall over. They walked over to the doors only to watch as they slowly opened, but there was nothing but bright light.

"This is the last stop, everyone please get off."

**001_Everyone's_Fates_Are_Intertwined End**

**/DOCUMENT**

**/ReOurTRUTH**

**Digimon: Digital Monsters -**


End file.
